


I'll Catch You

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Partnership, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Weiss would always be there to catch Ruby. It was what motivated her to go forward, to keep up with her, because that was the only way she could be there for her. To catch her when she needed it the most.





	I'll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to "The Silver Lining of What We Have". I say sort of since you don't have to read on that to really understand what's going on here, as it's really easy to understand.

Not soon after entering Atlas air zone, four small fighters surrounded their airship, guiding it towards its landing pad. That was given, considering not only were they on full alert, so unidentified aircraft would get their attention in the first place, but to add to that, they knew that boarding said aircraft was no other than Weiss Schnee.

Once the ramp was lowered and they were able to leave the ship, did they notice the welcome committee. Surrounding them from each and every side were Atlas soldiers, while they weren't aiming their guns at them just yet, they were in high alert, which meant it would take them one to two seconds. Once fully on the ground, everyone in the group looked at each other as they all shared the same worry. "What now?"

The tension was, somewhat, cut as from among the soldier someone who seemed to be of a higher rank emerged. Instead of a helmet with a visor, this man wore an officer's hat. As he approached the group his eyes focused on one person. "Miss Weiss, it's glad to have you back. We were ordered to escort you to the Schnee household."

As she was called out, Weiss moved in front of her group, annoyance clearly visible on her features as she crossed her arms. "What if I don't want to head home."

The officer clenched his jaw for a moment before he spoke once more. "We were instructed to bring you by force if necessary."

"Like hell, you will!" As Yang called out she already was in the process of aiming Ember Celica both ways. The rest followed shortly after, reaching out to either aim their ranged weapons at the surrounding soldiers, raising his shield in Jaune's case and just getting into a combat stance when it came to Blake. Atlas soldier did the same, raising their guns and aiming them at the group. Only three people stood there calmly, Weiss, the officer, and Qrow.

The latter moved through the armed teenagers to get closer to the two people in the front. "Listen, we're not here to start a fight, a'right? Just tell Ironwood that Qrow is here, I'm sure he'll be at least curious enough to hear us out."

" **General** Ironwood is having a meeting at this very moment. So is your father, Miss Weiss. So please, don't make this any more difficult and let us do our job without having to resort to violence." Staying calm, the man in his fancy hat pleaded to the Schnee.

"You were the one to threaten Weiss in the first place!" Nora's voice could be heard from somewhere within the armed group.

This scene lasted for a few minutes. Both groups aiming at each other, as both Weiss and the nameless officer looked each other in the eyes, almost as if communicating in some telepathic way. Finally, the man broke the silence. "I might send a word to the General if you allow us to escort you to your house without an incident… But I won't be able to do it till tomorrow."

Weiss looked around, eyeing the surrounding. She wasn't an expert in warfare, no lessons on hunting Grimm would prepare her for something like this. But even if she wasn't an expert, she could easily tell they were outnumbered. She glanced over her shoulder at the group of her friends. At her team, her real family. Her annoyance sunk, now replaced with worry. "I'll go..." She finally said which made the officer let out a sigh of relief.

"Weiss?!" She heard Ruby's surprised voice call out to her.

"...But." She quickly added, which made the military man focus his eyes on her once again. "They're coming with me. As my guests. And I promise there won't be any incident." She saw the man glance between herself and the group behind her. She saw that while he had his orders he didn't want to just order his man to start attacking what had to be a group of young people who at best barely reached adulthood. "Please." Seeing those cracks she added. The man turned around and walked a few steps away from the Schnee. His hand pressed some sort of communicator he had in his ear as he talked with someone who had to be far away.

After what could be no more than a minute, the man came back. "Very well, they'll be treated as your guests… But since they are outsiders we'll keep their weapons. If they agree to those terms, we may head out."

At that Weiss turned around to look at her friends. She couldn't order them and she was sure they had to hear her exchange with the commanding officer. Her eyes glanced at them, at some point reaching and interlocking with Blake's amber eyes. The Faunus noticed the Schnee girl's worries and burden almost immediately. "Yang? Please." The catgirl placed a hand on the Blonde's shoulder. Yang glanced at Blake and then as if following her thoughts, looked over at Weiss. She let out an annoyed grunt but would lower her weapons, only to undo them and let them fall to the ground. Soon all of their weapons would end up there and some of the soldiers would approach to secure them.

The Schnee let out a tired sigh, some weird tension escaping her body. She noticed a wink from Yang and as her eyes moved towards the other two of her teammates, she saw Blake nod and Ruby smile at her.

"All done." She turned to face the man, who simply nodded and started barking out orders, the soldiers moving to fulfill them as Weiss closed her eyes. Home, as if she ever could call this place home.

"What's with the long face." She heard Yang's voice as the girl approached her from one of her sides.

"Just treat is as a weird sleepover party heh." Blake moved from the other side and squeezed Weiss's shoulder.

Ruby was the last to approach them. "Do you guys think my Sweetheart will be alright?" She asked them with worried eyes, and as Blake and Yang frowned at her she blinked, not really understanding. Although one glance at Weiss made her understand her mistake. "O-Oh right! Um, we got your back and all Weiss, don't worry."

"Dolt." The Schnee commented but smiled as she reached out to gently place her fingers against the younger girl's cheek. That's right, she had her team this time. She had people that she could lean against, people that would support her.

oooOOOooo

Ruby sat alone in a room. She still couldn't comprehend how spacious it was. Once boredom hit and she was feeling a tiny bit too anxious to focus on anything on her scroll, she sat there staring at the walls of the room she was put in. At some point, she even started planning rooms within the room. Put a few walls here and there and this could be a small home for a whole family. Yet while being so big it also felt so empty. With a giant bed, a drawer, wardrobe and a chest near the bed, there wasn't much that filled this room. The redhead grinned at herself as a thought entered her mind. This was exactly how wealth had to feel, right? Big but empty if you don't know how to make it meaningful. Or something. Depending on how much time she had, she'll work on it.

"Ruby?" Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her name being called out. She immediately stood up and turned to face the door and whoever called her.

"Weiss!" She smiled, noticing it was the… Owner of the house? Could she call her that? It was her family house and she still was part of the family… Right?

"I hope that you're fine with this room." The Schnee closed the door behind herself and moved deeper into the room, her eyes focused entirely on her teammate.

"Weiss it's huge! This entire room could be used by an entire family and it would still have a room for a puppy! Well not a big puppy, but Zwei could definitely fit in!" The redhead clapped her hands as she smiled.

"Yes, from what I heard my father, once he took over, decided that it's only appropriate to have… This much space. For whatever reason." Weiss commented although it was far from sounding as enthusiastic as the voice of the other girl.

"Is your room this big too?" The question made her feel a bit… Embarrassed? She rubbed her neck, deciding if it was worth to lie about such a petty thing, only to let out a soft sigh.

"It's bigger. Most likely twice as big." Weiss glanced to the side, missing out on Ruby's eyes growing in size.

The redhead squinted her eyes as she calculated something inside her head. Once her math was done, she decided to announce her result. "That's huge! That's like our house back in Patch."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit, Ruby. While it's big I don't think it's as big as a whole house." Although Weiss wasn't that sure. She never really gave it a thought and she barely visited any other houses. It was this place, the two academies, the farm and then Jaune's relatives' house. And the last one confirmed that her room couldn't be as big as the whole house.

"Maybe, but it's still big. I just wish we could enjoy this a bit more. You know this is the first time we're here. It's like we're visiting you at your place but it doesn't feel as nice." Ruby sat back down onto the edge of the guest bed.

Weiss joined her as she sat beside her. "Yes, well. We are here because we were sort of forced to come to this place." It did make this entire situation even worse… Or perhaps not make the situation worse but make them more aware of it. "Maybe one day I'll be able to visit your place. Meet your dad, see your messy room." With her previous thoughts in mind, she decided to change the topic. It worked, as Ruby's eyes shone as bright as if she was about to turn a Grimm into a statue.

"That's a great idea! I'm sure dad wouldn't mind it! He's a cool dad, I mean sometimes he tries a bit too much to be a cool dad but he's still a cool dad in my book. And you'd be able to see Zwei! He probably misses you. I could hook up my old console and we could have a gaming night! I would show you around and take you to..." Ruby suddenly paused something that lasted maybe for a second or two before she shook her head. "It sounds like a great idea!" A grin emerged onto her face.

Weiss just sat there smiling. It was always nice to see Ruby so full of energy, especially when she got passionate about something. And while she wasn't as interested in a "gamer night" was it? She still wouldn't deny the fact that she'd gladly visit Ruby at her place. But while she was enjoying herself, chatting with her team leader, there was one thing that was on her mind. The main reason she even came here. "I heard from… From someone that you were, as he put it, snooping around. Did something happen? I thought we agreed to wait till tomorrow before we do anything."

Ruby blushed at that. "Well I… I wasn't snooping! I was looking for you. But I had no idea where to go since there are so many rooms and places in your house that I got lost."

Weiss nodded at that, glad that it wasn't some strange attempt at spying around or a plan that she wasn't informed about. "I see." She then blinked as she realized something. "Did something happen? I mean, you were looking for me because you wanted something, correct?"

At that, the redhead looked down at the floor, now deflated off of some of the previous energy she had. "Can you promise me something?"

The Schnee blinked at that, such a sudden change in the mood. "I could, depending on what it is. Ruby, please, I'm worried. Tell me what's wrong." It was rare to see Ruby like this and as such, she wasn't sure what to do. Would hug be enough? Too much? Was any physical contact needed? Push and nudge her about it or just let her slowly gain the courage to speak.

"Can you promise me you won't get mad at me if I tell you something." Ruby's voice and the content of her question broke her free from her own thoughts, a small smile bloomed onto Weiss's lips.

"It's often hard to not be mad at you, Ruby, but at the same time, it's hard to stay mad at you for longer than a minute. Often less than that." She joked, trying to lighten the mood even if a little. Sadly she failed, as the redhead continued to stare at the floor. "Ruby, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I lied to you." The younger girl closed her eyes, it seemed like she forced herself to speak at that moment. Weiss felt her throat tighten, lied? How? Did something happen? How serious was it? Why did all the things have to pile up now, of all times?

"Please, go on." She tried to keep her composure, not to make the girl too afraid to speak. She had to know, secrets like this kept for too long will make her white hair turn gray one day.

"When we fought the big mech. I lied back then. I didn't really think you'd catch me." Ruby said, only to look up and continuing, her words leaving her mouth even quicker than before. "I-I mean I did but didn't. I just sort of did my thing and I hoped things would work out, b-but I didn't specifically think you'd catch me. B-But in a way that would be the only thing that would happen to really save me but also I didn't really have that in my head planned when I did it." There it was, as the girl's silver eyes started to move all around the room, her hands gesticulating in some alien to Weiss language as if adding some context she would miss outside of the words alone. Whenever she felt anxious, this was the result.

And as Weiss was mesmerized by the strange pantomime, it took her brain a moment to even register Ruby's words, let alone understand the meaning behind them. But once that clicked? She hid her face inside her hands, letting out a deep sigh. "Ruby..."

"I'm sorry Weiss! Please don't be mad at me. I-I just wanted you to know, in case something weird would happen or something!" The girl joined her hands and bowed her hand, not daring to look up.

"You dolt." Weiss slowly released her face from her hands. "Is this really it?"

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" Ruby opened one of her eyes, daring to glance up at the Schnee.

"I thought you were about to tell me something that would shatter the foundation of my entire life." She closed her eyes, deep down she wanted to laugh at the relief she felt right now but decided against it. After all, it seemed like a big deal for Ruby.

"Well, maybe it's not that important but I thought that… This… I mean." The girl went silent for a moment before slumping down, her eyes once more staring at the floor. "I don't know what I meant."

While Weiss didn't often wish to be mean towards Ruby, even in her own thoughts, it was clear that under that dark mop of hair something was currently boiling from overthinking. She leaned down to take off her shoes and crawled onto the bed. The redhead glanced at her, although as she wasn't sure what her intent was, she simply decided to observe, up till Weiss disappeared behind her.

"I knew that, Ruby." The older of the two spoke as she hugged the girl from behind, clinging to her back and resting her head against Ruby's shoulder. "You enjoy your bravado behavior. Be it planned or not, the consequences always seem to boil down to one sentence. It'll somehow work out."

"I'm sorry." The youngest of the two said in a meek voice. Just hearing her like that made Weiss want to hug her that much more, which she did, squeezing the girl within her arms and in some way trying to feel as much of her as possible.

"Don't be. It's part of why I…" She paused and at that moment felt the other girl grow tense. She almost crossed the line they both agreed to not cross before… Before what? She wasn't exactly sure. What she knew for sure was that this was too early. "… I can't imagine you any other way."

"Weiss..." Ruby called out for her and she understood why. Ruby was worried over the slip-up. But the Schnee wasn't done yet, she had to get it off her shoulders.

"It's how I can keep going like this. Not just move, but move at this crazy pace we agreed upon. Because I know that I have to keep up with you, to be there for you, to catch you when you'll need it the most." She paused and smiled, more to herself than the other girl since she couldn't even see her face at the moment. "Or at least try to slow down your descent."

"Weiss we… We agreed to wait. You're not making this easier." At Ruby's words, Weiss felt frustrated, annoyed. Not at the girl but at this entire situation. Then again who knows what would happen if not for this situation. Would they even have a chance to make any kind of promise, would it even matter? Or would they just part their ways as friends?

"I know, but being here and with everything that happened so far? I just needed a moment to vent. To let some of those feelings out." She let out a deep sigh. "I'll stop now."

She felt the younger girl lean back, resting herself into the hug. "It's fine I understand." It was Ruby's time to smile after all wasn't she supposed to be forgiven? Yet the situation completely turned upside down for her.

"Mind if I spend the night here?" The Schnee asked quietly. Ruby's first instinct was to actually refuse. They already crossed the line. But how could she refuse? She never could comprehend what her partner was going through. How being at home was the scariest thing. How your own family could be so antagonistic.

"What if someone looks for you?" She asked, wondering what the answer to that would be, that while she couldn't refuse directly, Weiss would find her own reasoning to change her mind. Although at this moment Ruby would feel a bit disappointed if that was the case.

"You're right." The Schnee girl agreed and released Ruby from her grasp. The redhead almost immediately missing the warmth the other girl offered. "That's why you should come here and help me move this big chest over to the door so nobody can intrude on us." As Ruby glanced over her shoulder, she saw Weiss already leaning down and grabbing one side of the furniture.

She blinked at first, a bit surprised, only to follow it up with a giggle, as she jumped up to help the older girl push the chest towards the door.

One day they'll be able to say those words that linger within their hearts. One day they'll visit her house in Patch and have a proper sleepover. One day all this madness will be over. One day…

...But till then? There has to be a line that they shouldn't cross. Because until that day arrives they have to focus on the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was inspired by one moment, and I think you can figure out which one that was. But just to confirm it, it was when Weiss caught Ruby and the latter says that she knew Weiss would catch her, only to sigh in relief once Weiss turned away, as if thanking god(s) that Weiss actually saved her.
> 
> This was also something I never did before, mostly because I felt a bit... Awkward about doing it. That being the first part of this story, where I made up "my own canon" of what happened. I hope that the scene came out right, as I wasn't sure how to handle it. I also wanted to show some team rwby love altogether and not just focus on whiterose, at least for that part.
> 
> As for my thoughts on volume 6? Well, I made a long blog post about it, so if you're interested you can read it there.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little story! See you in the next update! Whatever it is I decide to upload.


End file.
